Project:Chat/Logs/28 April 2018
00:41:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" ohai 00:42:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:42:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" bitest/i/b 00:49:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:49:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:49:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:55:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:55:59 img="www.parentmap.com/images/article/7805/Test_sign.jpg" 00:56:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" http://www.parentmap.com/images/article/7805/Test_sign.jpg 00:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" huh 00:57:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" it expands when I post it but not when The Bridge posts it 00:57:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" weird 00:59:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:59:23 !updatelogs 00:59:23 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~13 to log page). 01:02:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:02:58 yt="dJ2ojjgTEh4" 01:05:55 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:06:39 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hmm 01:07:00 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Are you trying to connect the formats 01:08:44 Colors! 01:09:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I wonder if it can be colored on this end 01:11:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" cannot 01:12:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" discord only has a few styles available 01:14:37 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:14:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" wake up 01:14:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" that’s better 01:14:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" now entry/exit messages are italicized 01:16:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ok 01:16:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" nice 01:17:32 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Good work my guy. Are emotes still buggy? 01:18:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" yes & they will be until I have time to completely rebuild the bridge 01:18:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" like literally doing the entire thing over in a different language 01:18:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" (that is, Node.js) 01:49:48 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" ok 03:36:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I see Khitrish Mapping isn't spamming 05:10:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’d have something to say about it if he was 05:10:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" One thing to spam a feed, but this is a bridge 05:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so was he spamming or did you delete it 05:14:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:18:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:34:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" He wasn’t 05:34:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m saying if he was we’d be cracking down 05:34:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright good 06:18:24 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 06:18:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 06:23:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" hi 06:23:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" back from holiday 06:23:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 06:23:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" so off mobile 06:46:46 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 06:46:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eyy 06:46:54 henlo 07:11:11 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 08:30:52 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" alas 08:30:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 08:31:02 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" someone has reached 10 million in sandbox 08:31:12 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" it's boner from The Group 08:31:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ifarming intensifies/i 09:26:05 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 10:04:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:07:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:33:12 haio 10:33:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:33:29 arras beta server reopened recently 10:33:33 eeeeeeeeeeee 10:33:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I heard they added Leviathan and Demolishor 10:45:41 oh thats from the other server my friend runs 10:45:45 C: 10:45:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" can ya like 10:46:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" tell them to get rid of it 10:46:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 10:47:05 um where 10:47:10 what is the link 10:47:14 is it arras.surge.sh 10:47:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk either 10:47:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you said your friend implemented them 10:47:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/418505170314592261/439739173713215498/unknown.png" 10:47:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not sure if you can see it 10:48:43 i need zathsu for this discussion 10:48:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" <@147150304444547072> 10:48:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there pinged 10:48:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" now you wait 10:52:59 oki 10:57:24 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 10:58:04 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 12:50:33 Hello. 13:02:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:39:27 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" SANDBOX SANDBOX SANDBOX 15:39:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's today? 15:41:05 what 15:41:13 It states To be Announced. 15:41:16 submit button that makes the page be scrolldownable 15:41:16 So, no. 15:41:28 a 15:41:37 doesnt even work 15:52:35 Wow. 15:53:01 My DO NOT STEAL is now trademarked by me. 15:53:40 I saw it in Royalbaby and TheBigPigachuFighter's page. 15:54:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" To be fair, Taco uses it too 15:54:40 I know. 15:54:53 His one was a tribute. 15:55:07 But I am not so sure about the latter case. 16:05:39 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:05:41 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 16:18:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" go to discord to check it out plezz 16:30:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Enigmium" iwanttodie 18:33:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:39:41 why zxd 18:39:43 *xd 18:40:12 a 2018 04 28